Вторая промышленная революция
thumb|right|upright|Схема [[Лампа накаливания|электрической лампочки Эдисона. Патент США 223898 от 27 января 1880 г.]] Вторая промышленная революция (или же технологическая революция) — фаза промышленной революции, охватывающая вторую половину XIX и начало XX века. Началом ее считают внедрение бессемеровского способа выплавки стали в 1860-х годах, а кульминацией — распространение поточного производства и поточных линий. В 1860—1870-х годах технологическая революция быстро охватила Западную Европу, США, Российскую империю и Японию. В отличие от первой промышленной революции, основанной на инновациях в производстве чугуна, паровых двигателях и развитии текстильной промышленности, технологическая революция происходила на базе производства высококачественной стали, распространении железных дорог, электричества и химикатов. В эпоху второй промышленной революции развитие экономики было преимущественно основано на научных достижениях, а не просто удачных изобретениях . Сама концепция второй промышленной революции была введена британским социологом Патриком Геддесом в 1915 г., а в 1970-х годах была введена в широкое употребление американским экономистом Дэвидом ЛэндисомJames Hull, «The Second Industrial Revolution: The History of a Concept», Storia Della Storiografia, 1999, Issue 36, pp 81-90. Основные инновации thumb|300px|Схема [[Бессемеровский процесс|бессемеровского конвертера. Через расплавленный чугун продувают воздух, вызывающий окисление примесей и превращение чугуна в сталь.]] Бессемеровский процесс стал первым недорогим способом промышленного производства высококачественной стали. Изобретенный Генри Бессемером, он революционизировал изготовление стали за счет снижения трудоемкости и стоимости, что обеспечило массовое производство этого важнейшего материала. Вслед за бессемеровским вскоре появился мартеновский и другие способы выплавки стали. Идея стандартизации узлов и механизмов появилась еще в начале XIX в., прежде всего в оружейном деле. Основанная на внедрении металлорежущих станков, к середине XIX в. стандартизация была широко внедрена в США и получила название «американской системы производства». Ее применение в производстве швейных и сельскохозяйственных машин привело к значительному повышению производительности труда. Происходивший в эпоху второй промышленной революции быстрый рост масштабов промышленных предприятий, на которые привлекали все больше рабочих, привел к разработке системы научной организации труда или «тейлоризма», в честь ее основоположника, американского инженера Фредерика Тейлора, который применил концепцию стандартизации не только к механизмам, но и к операциям, производимым людьми. Впоследствии на базе его системы развилась новая дисциплина промышленная инженерия. В производстве бумаги с изобретением бумагоделательной машины лимитирующим фактором стало сырье и возникла необходимость в переходе от дорогостоящего хлопка к более дешевому древесному сырью. В 1840-х годах его готовили путем тонкого измельчения древесины, но к 1880-м годам перешли на химические способы обработки древесины. Нефтяная промышленность зародилась около 1859 г. в США, где из нефти, добываемой в Пенсильвании, стали делать керосин для ламп . Керосиновые лампы обходились дешевле светильников на растительных и животных жирах и были более распространенными, чем появившиеся к тому времени в некоторых городах газовые фонари. Лишь к 1890-м годам в уличном освещении начали использовать электричество, а для освещения домов оно начало массово применяться лишь в 1920-х годах. Бензин поначалу был побочным продуктом в производстве керосина, но в начале ХХ в. он нашел широкое применение в автомобилях, и для его массового производства начали применять крекинг. Электрический телеграф вначале применяли для связи на железных дорогах, но вскоре он стал общим средством связи. Первый коммерческий телеграф Уитстона и Кука был введен в действие в Лондоне в 1837 г.Hubbard, Geoffrey (1965) Cooke and Wheatstone and the Invention of the Electric Telegraph, Routledge & Kegan Paul, London p. 78. В 1866 г. при помощи парохода «Грейт Истерн» британский инженер Брюнель проложил первый долговечный трансатлантический телеграфный кабельWilson, Arthur (1994). The Living Rock: The Story of Metals Since Earliest Times and Their Impact on Civilization. p. 203. Woodhead Publishing. К 1890-м годам международная телеграфная сеть соединяла все крупнейшие города мира. Телефон был впервые запатентован в 1876 г.Richard John, Network Nation: Inventing American Telecommunications (2010) Электрификация стала основой дальнейшего развития технологической революции к созданию поточных линий и поточного производства . При сборке модели «Форда Т» использовали 32 тысячи станков, большая часть которых работала на электричестве. Генри Форд говорил, что массовое производство было бы невозможно без электричества, потому что именно оно обеспечило работу множества станков и другого оборудования на конвейере . Кроме того электрификация позволила производить многие химикаты с участием электрохимических реакций, в том числе алюминий, хлор, гидроксид натрия и магнезию . Во второй половине XIX в. значение железных дорог превзошло роль каналов в транспортной инфраструктуре . Их строительство было облегчено появлением недорогих стальных рельсов, которые были существенно более долговечны, чем ранее использовавшиеся чугунные, служившие не более 10 лет. Стоимость перевозок в результате упала более чем в 25 раз . Вследствие широкого распространения железных дорог вдоль них возникло множество городов и выросло городское население в целом. Кроме железных города связало и много автомобильных дорог, качество которых было улучшено еще в эпоху первой промышленной революции, в значительной степени благодаря инновациям британского инженера Джона Мак-Адама. Сеть дорог с твёрдым покрытием широко распространилась в США и Западной Европе после изобретения велосипеда, ставшего популярным видом транспорта в 1890-е годы. В кораблестроении появление дешевой листовой стали позволило металлическим судам с двигателями окончательно вытеснить деревянные парусники. Автомобиль с бензиновым двигателем внутреннего сгорания был впервые запатентован Карлом Бенцем в 1886 г.. Первый автомобиль Генри Форда появился в 1896 г., а его «Форд Мотор Компани» была основана в 1903 г. Поначалу это был дорогой вид транспорта, но Форд упорно боролся за то, чтобы сделать его массовым. Удешевление производства было в конце концов достигнуто благодаря созданию поточной линии. Это был первый пример создания агрегатов из примерно пяти тысяч деталей в масштабах сотен тысяч штук ежегодно. В результате цены на «Форд Т» упали с 780 долларов в 1910 г. до 360 долларов в 1916 г. . Роль науки thumb|[[Трёхфазная система электроснабжения|Трехфазное магнитное поле электромотора. Три кабеля порождают переменное магнитное поле, результирующий вектор которого показан стрелками. Трехфазный ток имеет широкое применение в промышленности.]] К середине XIX в. был заложен фундамент современной химии и термодинамики, а к концу столетия обе эти науки приобрели современное состояние, что в свою очередь позволило заложить фундамент современной физической химии. Развитие этих научных дисциплин стало основой развития химической промышленности и производства анилиновых красителей. Еще одним следствием развития химии стало совершенствование производства стали, как на стадии обогащения железной руды, так и при создании сплавов стали с хромом, молибденом, титаном, ванадием и никелем. Например, сплав стали с ванадием не подвержен коррозии и имеет повышенную прочность, вследствие чего нашел применение при производстве автомобилейSteven Watts, The People’s Tycoon: Henry Ford and the American Century (2006) p. 111. Одним из наиболее важных промышленных приложений неорганической химии стал процесс синтеза аммиака из атмосферного азота, разработанный к 1913 г. и широко внедренный в практику после первой мировой войны. Современное сельское хозяйство существенно зависит от дешевого азотного удобрения, производимого с помощью этого химического процесса . Первый бензиновый двигатель внутреннего сгорания, нашедший сравнительно широкое применение, появился в 1876 г. Его применяли на небольших предприятиях, для которых мощные паровые машины не были нужны, а малогабаритные паровые машины были неэффективны. Впоследствии такой двигатель начали устанавливать на автомобили. В 1897 г. Рудольф Дизель на основе принципов термодинамики разработал дизельный двигатель, значительно более мощный и эффективный. Вначале его применяли в кораблестроении, а потом — в локомотивах. Одним из наиболее важных научных достижений является объединение знаний о свете, электричестве и магнетизме в электромагнитной теории Максвелла. Она стала основой для разработки динамо-машин, электрогенераторов, моторов и трансформаторов. В 1887 г. Генрих Герц исследовал предсказанные Максвеллом электромагнитные волны, что привело к изобретению радио. Для развития радиовещания в 1906—1908 гг. была изобретена электронная лампа, что позволило усиливать радиосигнал и производить все более мощные радиопередатчики. К 1920 г. началось коммерческое радиовещание. Электронная лампа оставалась в широком употреблении до середины ХХ в., когда ее вытеснили транзисторы. К 1884 г. усовершенствование парового двигателя привело к созданию паровой турбины, которая вначале была применена в кораблестроении, а впоследствии — и в производстве электроэнергии. Электрификацию называют «самым важным из важнейших инженерных достижений ХХ в.» (Viewable on line) В 1886 г. электромотор был использован для движения трамвая и к 1889 г. появилось уже более 100 трамвайных линий. К 1920 г. трамвай стал основным городским общественным транспортом. Более мощный электромотор был создан Никола Тесла и другими учеными и изобретателями в 1890х годах. Он нашел широкое применение в промышленности* . В 1881 г. Джозеф Суон для освещения зала театра в Лондоне поставил 1200 ламп накаливания собственного изобретения. Это первый случай, когда все освещение большого публичного здания было полностью электрическим«The Savoy Theatre», The Times, October 3, 1881Description of lightbulb experiment in The Times, December 29, 1881. В это же время электричество начали применять для уличного освещения и на фабриках. Для освещения жилых зданий в крупных городах электричество начали применять в 1920х годах, а флуоресцентное освещение было предложено для коммерческого использования на Всемирной выставке 1939 г. Экономические и социальные последствия В индустриальных странах период 1870—1890 годов стал эпохой самого бурного экономического роста за всю их историю. Вследствие резкого повышения производительности труда и падения цен на товары массового потребления образ жизни был существенно улучшен. Одновременно из-за замещения рабочих машинами выросла безработица и усилилось социальное расслоение. Множество фабрик, кораблей и другой дорогостоящей собственности морально устарело и потеряло ценность за короткий период времени, что повлекло за собой разорение их владельцев Opening line of the Preface.. Однако улучшение транспорта и ускорение товарооборота теперь предотвращало голод в случае неурожая в отдельных регионах. К 1870 г. паровые машины в качестве двигателей начали вытеснять мускульную энергию животных и людей. Тем не менее, лошади и мулы продолжали использоваться в сельском хозяйстве до появления в конце второй промышленной революции тракторов . Так как паровые машины становились все более эффективными и экономичными, их количество в экономике продолжало увеличиваться, что повлекло за собой увеличение потребления угля . Увеличение масштабов производства на фабриках вело к дальнейшей урбанизации и появлению многочисленного среднего класса квалифицированных и сравнительно высокооплачиваемых работников, в то время как детский труд постепенно выходил из употребленияHull (1996). К 1900 г. лидером промышленного роста оказались США (24 % прироста мирового производства). За ними следовали Великобритания (19 %), Германия (13 %), Россия (9 %) и Франция (7 %). Тем не менее в целом лидером индустриализации оставалась Европа (в совокупности 62 %)Paul Kennedy, The Rise and Fall of the Great Powers (1987) p. 149, based on Paul Bairoch, «International Industrialization Levels from 1750 to 1980,» Journal of European Economic History (1982) v. 11. Эпоха технологической революции в США В последние десятилетия второй промышленной революции США переживали период самого быстрого экономического роста за свою историю . Американская эпоха «позолоченного века» была временем развития тяжелой промышленности, фабрик, железных дорог и угледобывающей отрасли экономики. Начало ее связывают с открытием в 1869 г. первой трансконтинентальной железной дороги, по которой люди и грузы могли попасть с восточного побережья в Сан-Франциско за шесть днейStephen E. Ambrose, Nothing Like It In The World; The men who built the Transcontinental Railroad 1863—1869 (2000). В это время по объему промышленного производства США обогнали Великобританию и вышли на первое место в миреPaul Kennedy, The Rise and Fall of the Great Powers (1987) p. 149. Протяженность железных дорог между 1860 и 1880 гг. выросла втрое, а до 1920 г. увеличилась еще в три раза. Строительство и эксплуатация железных дорог стимулировали развитие угледобычи и производства стали. Потребность в привлечении капитала и высокая доходность железных дорог способствовали консолидации американского финансового рынка на Уолл-стрит. К 1900 г. концентрация капитала достигла стадии создания крупных корпораций, трестов. Они доминировали в производстве стали, машиностроении, в добыче и переработке нефти и других отраслях. Первой корпорацией с капиталом более миллиона долларов была «U.S.Steel», созданная финансистом Джоном Морганом в 1901 г. Он скупил и объединил ряд компаний по производству стали, в том числе основанную мультимиллионером Эндрю Карнеги «Carnegie Steel Company»Edward C. Kirkland, Industry Comes of Age, Business, Labor, and Public Policy 1860—1897 (1961)Joseph Frazier Wall, Andrew Carnegie (1970).. Другими широко известными корпорациями стали Standard Oil Джона РокфеллераRon Chernow, Titan: The Life of John D. Rockefeller, Sr. (2004) и железнодорожные и пароходные компании Корнелиуса ВандербильтаT.J. Stiles, The First Tycoon: The Epic Life of Cornelius Vanderbilt (2009). Создание крупных предприятий потребовало привлечения большого количества рабочих. Большая часть из них имела низкую квалификацию и выполняла простые повторяющиеся операции под руководством опытных инженеров и технологов. Потребность в рабочих и инженерных кадрах привела к росту стоимости труда и заработной платыDaniel Hovey Calhoun, The American Civil Engineer: Origins and Conflicts (1960). В стране появилось множество инженерных колледжей. Железные дороги и крупные корпорации требовали сложной системы управления, которые нанимали молодых людей в возрасте 18-21 год на низшие должности в своей внутренней иерархии и постепенно повышали их квалификацию и заработную плату до тех пор, пока к 40 годам они не достигали статуса инженера, кондуктора или начальника станции. Аналогичные карьерные схемы применялись на производстве, в сфере финансов и в торговле. Такие служащие вместе с владельцами малого бизнеса составили средний класс, численность которого быстро росла, особенно в городах американского СевераWalter Licht, Working for the Railroad: The Organization of Work in the Nineteenth Century (1983). С 1860 по 1890 гг. в США было оформлено около 500 000 патентов на новые изобретения, в десять раз больше, чем за предшествующие семьдесят лет. Среди них наиболее известны воздушный тормоз Вестингауза, значительно повысивший безопасность железнодорожного транспорта, линии электропередачи переменного тока, разработанные Тесла и Вестингаузом, электростанции и множество устройств для передачи, распределения и использования электроэнергии, предложенные Томасом Эдисоном и др. Вторая промышленная революция в Британской империи Во второй половине XIX в. Великобритания продолжала оставаться лидером промышленной революции. В эту эпоху появление новых продуктов и услуг способствовало процветанию международной торговли вообще и в особенности Британской империи, колонии которой были расположены почти во всех частях света. Сравнительно тихоходные и зависимые от ветров английские парусники были заменены на стальные океанские лайнеры, движимые усовершенствованными паровыми машинами. В то же время по инвестициям в науку и технологии Великобритания отставала от США и Германии, которые стремительно нагоняли ее по промышленному развитию. Выдающиеся ученые, сделавшие максимальный вклад в развитие научной теории электричества, Майкл Фарадей и Джеймс Максвелл, работали в Великобритании. Распространение электрического освещения на Британских островах и затем в Европе было начато усилиями Джозефа Суона, изобретателя британской электрической лампочки. Бессемеровский процесс производства стали также изобрел англичанин Генри БессемерAlan Birch, Economic History of the British Iron and Steel Industry (2006). Революция в производстве стали способствовала не только появлению кораблей нового типа, распространению железных дорог, электрификации, телеграфной и телефонной связи, но и позволила строить ранее невиданные военные суда, ставшие бронированными плавучими крепостями, которые были оснащены более мощными пушками. Изобретенная англичанином Чарлзом Парсонсом паровая турбина начала вытеснять поршневые системы, применявшиеся на ранних паровых машинах, что позволило еще более поднять мощность паровых двигателей, а также использовать турбины в электрогенераторах для производства электрического токаSir Charles Algernon Parsons Encyclopædia Britannica. Кроме того, началась разработка танков, впервые испытанных в сражениях первой мировой войны. Одновременно с положительными сторонами технологическая революция принесла Великобритании и ряду других европейских стран и экономические неурядицы. Появление поточного производства и резкое увеличение производительности труда привело к перепроизводству товаров, которые Великобритания и ранее экспортировала и не могла использовать для внутреннего потребления, даже учитывая растущие потребности ее заморских территорий. Последовавшее падение цен и экономическую нестабильность в 1873—1896 гг. сменил длительный период депрессии, когда производство уже не приносило высоких доходов и нередко становилось убыточным. Промышленная революция в других странах Образовавшаяся в 1871 г. Германская империя была наиболее развитой европейской страной того периода после Великобритании. Ее индустриализация началась позже, и германские капиталы для экономии средств могли использовать британский опыт и британские модели производства. Кроме того, Германия существенно больше Великобритании инвестировала средства в развитие науки, в особенности химии и физики, а объединение германских капиталов в концерны, подобные американским трестам, позволяло использовать экономические ресурсы более эффективно, чем это происходило в Великобритании. По суше германские вооруженные силы теперь перемещались по железным дорогам. Кроме грузовых и пассажирских вагонов появились бронепоезда. После победы над Францией в ходе франко-прусской войны в 1871 г. Германия аннексировала промышленно развитые регионы Эльзаса и Лотарингии, что также усилило ее экономический и военный потенциалBroadberry and O’Rourke (2010). К 1900 г. немецкая химическая промышленность доминировала на мировом рынке синтетических красителей. Три немецких корпорации, BASF, Bayer и Hoechst, наряду с мелкими фирмами производили сотни красителей и к 1913 г. контролировали до 90 % мировой продукции красителей, из которых 80 % шло на экспорт. Кроме красителей эти фирмы производили также биологически активные вещества, фотоплёнку и вещества, производимые электрохимическим способомChandler (1990) p 474-5Carsten Burhop, "Pharmaceutical Research in Wilhelmine Germany: the Case of E. Merck, " Business History Review. Volume: 83. Issue: 3. 2009. pp 475+. in ProQuest. Бельгия, получившая независимость в 1830 г., также стала к этому времени промышленно развитой страной. Компактная по территории, она быстро соединила железными дорогами все свои крупные, в том числе портовые города между собой и с соседними государствами, став крупнейшим транспортным узлом всего региона. В частности, торговые связи Великобритании с континентальной Европой теперь были преимущественно опосредованы бельгийскими торгово-промышленными центрамиPatrick O’Brien, Railways and the Economic Development of Western Europe, 1830—1914 (1983). В Российской империи В Австро-Венгрии См. также * Промышленная выставка См. также * Информационная революция * Постиндустриальное общество Примечания Ссылки * Atkeson, Andrew and Patrick J. Kehoe. "Modeling the Transition to a New Economy: Lessons from Two Technological Revolutions," American Economic Review, March 2007, Vol. 97 Issue 1, pp 64–88 in EBSCO * Appleby, Joyce Oldham. The Relentless Revolution: A History of Capitalism (2010) excerpt and text search * Beaudreau, Bernard C. The Economic Consequences of Mr. Keynes: How the Second Industrial Revolution Passed Great Britain ( 2006) * * Broadberry, Stephen, and Kevin H. O'Rourke. The Cambridge Economic History of Modern Europe (2 vol. 2010), covers 1700 to present * Chandler, Jr., Alfred D. Scale and Scope: The Dynamics of Industrial Capitalism (1990). * Chant, Colin, ed. Science, Technology and Everyday Life, 1870-1950 (1989) emphasis on Britain * * Hull, James O. "From Rostow to Chandler to You: How revolutionary was the second industrial revolution?" Journal of European Economic History, Spring 1996, Vol. 25 Issue 1, pp 191–208 * Kornblith, Gary. The Industrial Revolution in America (1997) * * * Licht, Walter. Industrializing America: The Nineteenth Century (1995) * Mokyr, Joel. The Enlightened Economy: An Economic History of Britain 1700-1850 (2010) * Rider, Christine, ed. Encyclopedia of the Age of the Industrial Revolution, 1700-1920 (2 vol. 2007) * Roberts, Wayne. "Toronto Metal Workers and the Second Industrial Revolution, 1889-1914," Labour / Le Travail, Autumn 1980, Vol. 6, pp 49–72 * Smil, Vaclav. Creating the Twentieth Century: Technical Innovations of 1867-1914 and Their Lasting Impact Категория:Промышленная революция Категория:История экономики Категория:Общество Категория:Новое время Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Производственные революции